Dart Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 8)
The Dart Monkey is the starting tower in Bloons TD 8. It throws darts at Bloons within range. Each dart takes off one layer and can pierce through two Bloons. It can not pop Lead, Frozen, and Camo Bloons when unupgraded but can be very strong with the right upgrades, making the Dart Monkey a viable starting tower. The Dart Monkey also has some of the most efficient upgrades in Bloons TD 8, making it somewhat viable in the late game if the middle path is used. A Dart Monkey costs $170 on Easy, $200 on Medium, $215 on Hard, and $240 on Impoppable. Base Statistics * Cost: $200 * Attack Speed: 0.80 * Pierce: 2 * Layers: 1 * Damage Type: Sharp * Attack Type: Expiring * Range: 35 Upgrades Path 1 * Sharp Shots ($150) - "Each dart can pop an additional Bloon." ** Increases pierce up to 3. * Razor Sharp Shots ($175) - "Each dart can pop even more Bloons." ** Increases pierce up to 5. * Spike-O-Pult ($500) - "Replaces the darts with a huge catapult. Insane pierce but slow attack speed. ** Increases pierce up to 20 but reduces attack speed by 0.10 points. * Juggernaut ''($2000) - "Fires the popular Juggernaut with even more pierce, Lead damage, and extra Ceramic damage. The perfect combination!" ** Increases pierce up to 100. ** Allows this monkey to pop Lead. ** Deals triple damage to Ceramic. * ''Ultra-Juggernaut ($15000) - "Gigantic juggernaut ball splits twice into six smaller balls that wreak havoc on all Bloons in their path." ** Increases main ball pierce up to 350. ** Increases attack speed by 0.15 points. ** Increases main ball damage by 3. ** Main ball splits into six smaller balls with the stats of a 4-x-x Dart Monkey when the ball hits the end of the screen or an obstacle. ** Secondary balls can bounce on the end of the screen or an obstacle three times before expiring. * Mythical Juggernaut ($60000) - "Mythical Juggernaut has infinite pierce, insane damage, and rapid reload speed, rattling down most Bloon types with ease. Also has powerful support abilities." ** Increases all balls' pierce to infinity. ** Increases attack speed by 2.50 points. ** Increases all balls' damage by 6. ** Increases range by 10 points. ** Makes upgrades for other towers in range 25% cheaper. ** Every fifth main ball fires a spike to the strongest Bloon it hits. It deals 10 dps for 10 seconds for a total of 100 damage and 200 to Ceramic, keeping its properties from 4-x-x. Path 2 * Quick Shots ($100) - "Increases firerate by 10%." ** Increases attack speed up to 0.88. * Very Quick Shots ($200) - "Increases firerate by 33%!" ** Increases attack speed up to 1.17. * Triple Shot ''($450) - "Throws three darts each shot." ** Throws three darts per attack, greatly increasing potential damage. * ''Super Monkey Fan Club ($7500) - "Ability: Transforms all Dart Monkeys in range to fast firing Super Monkeys for 15 seconds." ** Increases attack speed up to 1.22. ** Adds an ability that transforms all Dart Monkeys in range into 0-0-0 Super Monkeys for 15 seconds. The exception is Dart Monkeys with Tier 3 on Path 1 or 3. Cooldown of 45 seconds. Mind the rework. ** The Super Monkeys made attain their stats from crosspathing. Transformed Dart Monkeys with top path upgrades have increased pierce and ones with bottom path upgrades have increased range. * Plasma Monkey Fan Club ($60000) - "Donators and devotees of the fan club gain even more power!" ** Transforms Dart Monkeys into 2-2-2 Super Monkeys for 20 seconds instead of 10. Like its Tier 4 counterpart, crosspathing applies to affected monkeys with increase pierce or range. Cooldown of 1 minute. * Dark Champion Fan Club ($300000) - "Creatures of the night, rise up against the inflated evil." ** Transforms Dart Monkeys into 2-2-4 Super Monkeys for 30 seconds. Crosspathing applies like Tier 4 and 5 counterparts. Cooldown of 1 minute and 30 seconds. ** Increases attack speed up to 1.32. Path 3 * Long Range Darts ($80) - "Increases range." ** Increases range by 1 point. * Enhanced Eyesight ($200) - "Increases range even further and allows Camo detection." ** Increases range by .75 points. ** Grants detection and popping power to Camo Bloons. * Crossbow ($650) - "Wields a long range crossbow that strips 3 layers per hit." ** Increases range by 2 points. ** Increases pierce by 1. ** Strips 3 layers of damage per hit. * Sharpshooter ($2000) - "Every several shots fires a Crit Shot that has more damage and pierce." ** Every eighth shot fires a Crit Shot. These shots deal +3 damage and have +6 pierce. ** Increases damage by 2. * Crossbow Master ($25000) - "Greatly increases range, pierce, and firerate, rattling off and punishing most Bloon types with ease." ** Increases range by 3.5 points. ** Increases pierce by 20.Increases firerate by 2.75 points. ** Crit Shots are fired every sixth shot. ** Can pop any Bloon type. * Crossbow Legend ($60000) - "Pray for the wicked." ** Increases range by 7.5 points. ** Increases pierce by 19. ** Increases damage by 20. ** increases firerate by 4 points. ** Crit Shots are fired every second shot. ** Deals +25 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Trivia * The description to Crossbow Legend is a reference to the Panic! At The Disco album, Pray for the Wicked. Category:Towers Category:Primary Towers Category:Monkey Towers